A new Physic to the population, and a Ally made
by AOL's Hellbringer
Summary: okay, my computer that had this story and my other story on it shut down so im kinda not updateing so yea


Hey this is another story my nezt chap to Lave can be forced shall be uplorded when i update this one. This story is my own version of the Yu Yu hakusho thats on TV now, its a cross over and paioring are un decided. So i'm taking suggestion on it.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kagome, or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Charcters but trust me i'll find a way. Muwhahahahahaha

Emma:On with the story.

Pryo: Shut Up Emma

Emma:T.T your abusive.

* * *

A new Physic added the population,and a new ally made.

By:Pryo

* * *

A girl landed near Sniper as Sensui were going at it head on. She looked at sniper who had turned to her. She smirked at him. Her smirked back. She wore a trench coat, black boots, black pants, and a black shirt. Her hair was silver and was cropped off different lengths at different sides of her head.

"So you ready to finish it Snip or do you want chicken out like all the others?" The girl said smugly. Snipers answer was to pull out a couple of dices while he smirked. "Then leave the innocent out of this." She said while pulling a sword the ring of metal leaving its sheath rang in the air. A black orb went in front of the sun blocking out the sun. As she smirked and disappeared as Sniper fired first. She appeared behide him her sword sheathed she whistled and waited for him to turn around. Sniper turned around his eyes widened when he felt the sting of a punch meeting his check. "Told you to keep your guard up. You never listen. You're not a challenge for me." The black orb moved the light now shining on the roads.

The SD besides Yusuke eyes widened and jaws dropped when they saw Sniper on the ground unconious, and a woman walking away form him. She smiled and stood beside Keonma.

"Kage, I thought your father forbid you form coming to the Human rleam while this was going on." Keonma told her while looking at her.

"Have I ever listened my dear friend?" The girl now known as Kage answered him.

"No, but I would expect you to listen at a time like this." He answered.

"I saw no reason not to help my best friends Spirit Detectives. Plus I want to stretch my power and see if I can scare these humans." She said smirking and let her power cyclone around the black orb appeared again in front of the sun darkness surrounded them again.

"Kage, don't do that unless your fighting." Keonma told her while placing a hand on her shoulder. She let her power disappear again.

"So which one they after?"

"Were not sure."

"Which one can use a sword, and power disappeared for a while?"

"Kuwabara, Why?"

"You need to protect him, and keep him away form them. He is the one they need to open the barrier and let out demons like my father into this rleam." Kage told him.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kurama asked her.

"Kage, Yet I grew up in this rleam so I'm known as Kagome Higirish." 

"Wait you're the girl who kept getting sick, and then disappeared form our school two years later." Kuwabara said.

"I am, Yet I grew up during the Fuduel era for the last 500 years. Coming to know that i was really a demon, half-Noble Inu youkia, and half-Silver Kitsune. Yet I control the shadows." Kage told them.

"That's just strange." Kuwabara told her.

"Not really most hybrids of both noble blood control the shadows, which means her plants form the kitsune side can only attack if it dark, or someone's in the shadows. While her poison form her inu youkia is as black as the night and can flow freely threw the veins of others turning them into shadows demons." Kurama said. Kage clapped a forced smile on her face.

"Very smart for a thief. Especially on who was meant to die." Kage said while facing him.

"How did you know I was thief."

"I'm the lord of Makia's daughter I know what happens to all demons, Besides Youko was my cousin, my mother searched high and low for him after his mothers death, yet she never did find him until her began to steal. Yet she could never keep up with him. Unlike me." Kage smirked while turning back to the fight.

"Youko's wondering what happened to the hunter who killed him." Kurama asked her.

"I beheaded him when I found him on the castle grounds and smelt Youko's blood on him. Why, because the last person Youko storl form was his own aunt, uncle, and cousin. He wanted this." She pulled out a small pink jewel dangling on a silver chain.

"The Shikon no Tama. Was said to be lost after Youko's demise." Kurama said while standing mere inches form it.

"It was returned to its rightful owner." Kage told him.

"And who was that?"

"Me."

"Wait a girl shouldn't be burdened with protecting something like that."

"I'm not burdened by it." Kage told him while slipping it back into her pocket where it belonged. Kage sighed as she watched the fight. "This is becoming boring." Kage told them all. "Reminds me of fight between my father and uncle, useless fights, and encounters between them both." Kage told them. So they just watched the fight and waited it out.

* * *

Pryo: Plzz... Reveiw Flame shall be used to light my candles, and some to even roast mashmellows for my little brothers.

Emma: I can't wait to roast mashmellows yumm...

Click

The

Button

Its

lonely

Come

On

Click

It


End file.
